


Seized

by PeroxidePrincet



Series: Seized Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Barebacking, Bottom Armitage Hux, Child Abuse, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Force Choking, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux is Not Nice, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of past injury, Neither of them are nice they're both space murderers, Rimming, The Feels are strong with this one, Top Kylo Ren, and blood, angst angst angst, au where Hux has epilepsy, just a tad, like bad bad injury, lots of blood, may add more tags as i continue the story, wow that's a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePrincet/pseuds/PeroxidePrincet
Summary: "When the General fell to the ground, convulsing and foaming at the mouth, it took exactly three seconds for everyone to react.Phasma barked an order for the hallway to be cleared, Mitaka shouted into his data pad for a medic droid, and Kylo…He just stood there, unsure of what to do."Au where Hux has epilepsy.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, some of the facts in this might be wrong. I've been doing my best to research epilepsy, what causes it, etc, and the main reason I wanted to write this was because A. I know someone with epilepsy, as well as multiple others who have seizures, and B. because I love the thought of Hux having a hidden disability and still being a highly successful general, and have read AUs where he's blind or deaf or missing limbs, but have never read one where he has epilepsy.

When the General fell to the ground, convulsing and foaming at the mouth, it took exactly three seconds for everyone to react.

Phasma barked an order for the hallway to be cleared, Mitaka shouted into his data pad for a medic droid, and Kylo…

He just stood there, unsure of what to do.

After approximately thirty seconds, the convulsions stopped, the General going still on the floor. Mitaka took that opportunity to check his vital signs and ensure that the General was still very much alive, which Kylo knew he was, as he would’ve felt if that distinctive, fiery Force presence had been snuffed out.

“He isn’t dead, Lieutenant,” he muttered through his mask, stepping forward and picking up the General’s limp body and carrying him to the medical bay, simply because he knew Hux would absolutely  _ loathe _ being carried this way.

“Lord Ren, where are you taking him?” Mitaka sounded terrified.

“To medical, obviously. Where else?” Mitaka was confused by this display of concern. “I’m concerned for the First Order losing an important figure, not for the General himself. Follow me if you will.” He heard two sets of footsteps following him. Carrying the General, even as dead weight, was surprisingly easy. His mass was much less than it seemed. He wondered briefly if the General was eating properly, then shoved the thought aside, instead focusing on the flame in his arms. He probed the General’s unconscious mind as he walked, ensuring that he wasn't somehow going brain dead in Kylo’s arms.

Phasma opened the door to medical, shouting orders at the droid to get the General set up in a bed and run diagnostics. Kylo felt the urge to resist when a droid came over to transfer Hux to a bed, but allowed the droid to take him.

“It seems he had an epileptic seizure, Captain,” one droid murmured.

“Epileptic seizure?” Kylo asked.

“According to his file, he developed epilepsy after a traumatic head injury in the Academy at age fourteen,” the droid responded. “He’s been managing it with medication since age fifteen.”

“How was he allowed into the military?”

“We have several officers with disabilities, Lord Ren,” Phasma responded. “Ranging from autism to schizophrenia to missing limbs, myself included. They provide a unique outlook on situations and aid the First Order’s strategy.”

“But with a disorder that causes him to faint?”

“This is the first time I’ve ever seen him have a fit, and I’ve been working with him for five years. I didn't even know he was epileptic.” Kylo turned back to the droid, mask hissing and crackling with a frustrated sigh. A soft groan came from the man on the bed, a gloved hand moving to a pale temple. His brow furrowed, eyes opening slowly.

“General,” Mitaka said, “how are you feeling?”

“My head is pounding…” He sat up, rubbing his temples. A droid held out some pain medication, and he dry swallowed it.

“What had you gained from telling none of your crew that you were epileptic, General?” Kylo growled. The General looked up, green eyes hard and cold as stone and expression neutral.

“I didn't feel it was their business, Co-Commander,” he said, voice flat. “I haven’t had a seizure in years.”

“Well, you had one, and I was forced to carry your prone form to medical.” Hux looked up at him, but… didn’t? Kylo realized that he was looking in his direction, but not at him. “General, can you see?”

“Not particularly well,” Hux admitted. “This happens.”

“ _ This happens, _ ” Kylo repeated incredulously.

“Yes, Ren, this happens,” Hux snapped. “I go blind for a few hours afterward, and then I start getting my sight back.”

“Does the Supreme Leader know about this?”

“Of course he knows about this,” Hux replied, rolling his sightless eyes. “He doesn't care, so long as I continue with the medication I’ve been taking for over half my life.”

“He doesn't care about his highest official collapsing on the bridge like a damsel in distress?” Ren barked, fists clenched. That flame-like presence sparked with anger, and Hux’s eyes managed to lock gazes perfectly with Kylo’s, through his helmet and despite his lack of vision.

“You would do well not to insult me, Co-Commander,” he snapped. Kylo growled, wrenching his helmet off and getting in Hux’s face.

“Need I remind you that it is  _ your _ lack of honesty that’s gotten you here, General? Had we known what was happening, we could’ve intervened, gotten you off the bridge,  _ something. _ ” Hux stared defiantly at Kylo’s forehead.

“And need I remind  _ you _ that seizures don’t work that way, Ren? I don't always feel one coming on, the most warning I get is a migraine shortly beforehand, but, thanks to working with  _ you, _ I frequently have migraines completely unrelated to my epilepsy.” Kylo growled, and a droid behind him let out a distressed whirring as its gears began grinding together. “It would do well for you  _ not to destroy my equipment, _ Ren.”

“Would you rather I crush the droid or your windpipe, General?” Hux stared, cold and insensitive.

“Try for the latter and see how the Supreme Leader-” Hux’s speech was cut off by an invisible hand at his throat, squeezing tightly and blocking his breath. He gritted his teeth, stifling any other reaction. His hands stayed at his sides, cheeks going pink and a vein throbbing in his forehead.

“Lord Ren, release him!” Phasma demanded. Kylo ignored her, keeping his Force hold on Hux.

“Lord Ren,  _ please! _ ” Mitaka shouted. “You’re going to kill him!” Hux was beginning to turn purple, but he still wasn't reacting. A brush of his mind revealed no fear, instead came intense anger and… a hint of arousal? Kylo released him, and he coughed a bit, unable to keep from gasping. Kylo curled his lip and picked up his helmet, storming from the room.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to resist posting two chapters in one day, but couldn't help it, so enjoy.
> 
> also i have no idea how midi-chlorians really work because i haven't seen the prequels. humor me.

A few days passed, word spreading of the General’s condition quickly. Phasma quickly shut down rumors that Kylo Ren had attacked him using the Force, not wanting the crew to fear for the safety of their General. He emerged from medical mostly unscathed, aside from the rapidly fading bruises around his neck, hidden by the high, stiff collar of his uniform.

Today, he stood on the bridge, datapad in hand and coat hung over his shoulders to keep out the chill of recycled air, when he felt the stirrings of a migraine once more. He cursed under his breath, reaching up to rub at his temple. This was… abnormal. He turned to Phasma, a shudder glancing through him.

“Captain, I shall return shortly. I must consult with the medical droids again,” he said.

“Do you feel another fit coming on, General?”

“I’m not certain… I may have to change medications,” he mused, tapping a message on his datapad.

“Allow me to escort you, in case you fall again,” Phasma responded. The General gave a nod, and the two began heading toward the medical bay. Suddenly, a figure in black rounded the corner and raised his hand, freezing Hux in place.

“Lord Ren, unhand him!” Phasma shouted.

“If I do, he’ll fall,” Kylo growled. “He’s having another seizure.” True to his word, the General went limp in Kylo’s Force hold a few seconds later, convulsions wracking his thin frame.

“How did you know…?”

“I felt it. I could feel it last time, but had no idea what it was. It felt as though his Force presence became pure entropy a moment before and during the seizure, then organized itself once more,” Kylo responded, holding Hux up easily as the seizure slowly faded.

“What could be causing this?” asked Phasma, her voice a bit shaken.

“I’ve no clue. But one doesn't just go from having no seizures for years to two in less than a week for no reason.” Kylo carefully pulled the limp General toward him and scooped him up once more, sighing. “Come, Captain.”

“Yes, Lord Ren,” Phasma replied curtly, following him to the medbay. Kylo shifted the dead weight in his arms, once again concerned by how light the General was, and used the Force to open the medbay door.

“He had another seizure,” Kylo told the droid that bustled over to him. He set the General down on the bed once more, then placed his hand over Hux’s forehead and checked him over with the Force, trying to determine the cause of the sudden seizures. The droid ran similar, more physical diagnostics on him. Phasma stood a few feet away, watching Kylo to ensure that he didn’t attack the General once again.

“This doesn’t make any sense…” Kylo muttered, taking his helmet off once more to look down at the unconscious redhead. 

“Why hasn’t he awoken, Lord Ren?” Phasma asked.

“I’m keeping him under, to prevent him from blocking me out,” Kylo responded. “I need full access to his memory of the accident to figure out what to do to fix this, but… he has no memory whatsoever…”

“He had a traumatic head injury, Lord Ren, of course he has no memory of it.”

“But that doesn’t make sense, because he has no other memory loss. It’s as if he’s blocked the specific memory of the injury out of his mind,” Kylo murmured. He frowned. “I’m not yet powerful enough to break down mental barriers, hence why I couldn’t probe this way had he been awake, so I just can’t find the memory…” He moved his hand away, seeming frustrated. The General’s eyes fluttered open and he groaned, the headache hitting him.

“I had another one?” he mumbled, sitting up and taking the painkillers handed to him by the droid.

“Yes,” Kylo said. The General started, looking up at him… kinda.

“When did you get here, Ren?”

“I’ve been here,” Kylo said. “I came to find you when I sensed you were about to have another seizure.”

“You…” Hux trailed off, frowning in confusion. “How? How could you sense that?”

“Your Force presence is usually so organized and ordered, like a candle’s flame,” Kylo mumbled. “Stationary, flickering with vague emotion now and then, but mostly calm. And then, all of a sudden, it’s as though someone knocked the candle over and started a housefire. Disorganized, chaotic, destructive… and then you collapse, have a fit, and the candle is picked up, the housefire quenched.”

“Poetic,” Hux muttered. “Does the Force require such flowery language?” Kylo glowered at him.

“Clearly you’ve forgotten what the Force, and I, am capable of,” he spoke lowly.

“Oh, I’ve not forgotten. I just know you can’t kill me,” Hux said. “And besides, if you kill me, you can’t probe my mind anymore.” Kylo tensed in shock.

“How did you-”

“You weren’t exactly subtle, Ren,” Hux responded. “Not that I wasn’t already aware of this.”

“But you were unconscious…” Kylo looked utterly confused. Hux thought he looked rather stupid.

“Yes. But I could still feel your… Force probing, or whatever it is you call it, throughout my mind,” Hux said. “Perhaps ask permission next time and I might actually show you what happened, considering you seemed so intent to know.” 

“So you had the blocks up on purpose?”

“Of course I did. I knew what you were looking for as soon as you started feeling around in there,” Hux said, giving a shudder. “It feels absolutely dreadful to have someone probe your mind, by the way.” 

“No one else has noticed me but you, Hux,” Ren muttered. Hux’s brow furrowed.

“I find that highly unlikely, considering your lack of finesse.” Kylo’s lip curled and his hand rose again, attempting to choke Hux once more, but… Hux didn’t seem bothered. He didn’t even seem to notice. “You’re pathetic  _ and _ predictable, Ren.” Kylo dropped his hand. “Go ahead, storm out again, just like before.”

“How did you resist me?” Kylo growled.

“I don’t play your games, Ren,” Hux hissed. “If I can anticipate an attack on myself, I can intervene.”

“No one has ever been able to do that…” Kylo turned to a droid. “I want a midi-chlorian count on him.  _ Now. _ ”

“I’m not Force sensitive, Ren.”

“I don’t care if you don’t think you are, I want a count.” 

“Yes, Sir,” the droid replied, going over to Hux to take a sample. Hux flinched at the stick, lip curling.

“What exactly do you plan to achieve by testing my count again? Midi-chlorian counts don’t change.”

“His count is 6,900, Sir,” the droid said. Kylo’s eyes widened, and Phasma gasped.

“You’re just below the cut off for Jedi training,” Kylo said. “And no one made us aware of this?”

“My count wasn’t that high when I was tested originally, I took after my father and had a count of one thousand,” Hux said, frowning. 

“What was your mother’s count?”

“7,100. But she refused to take part in any training. She just wanted to live a normal life.”

“What happened when you sustained your injury?” Kylo prompted. Hux looked in his direction and allowed his shield to drop, letting Kylo in for once. Kylo stared back, into his sightless, green eyes, and searched for the memory again.

_ Hux was shoved into a wall, a boy much larger than him looming over him. Words were exchanged, and the boy began to beat Hux. Hux’s head collided with brick, and then the ground as he fell, and the other boy ran. _

_ “Coward,” Hux had thought, though he couldn’t speak. Blood was pooling around him, spilling from the wound in the back of his head. He was somehow still conscious when he was found, and the medical droids spoke of Class Three hemorrhaging, blunt force trauma, and other medical terms Kylo had no grasp of. He saw Hux’s mother, a thin woman with striking green eyes and blazing red hair, crying and stroking her son’s hair, and saw the droids hooking her up to him with needles. She was giving him a blood transfusion, Kylo realized.  _

Kylo came back to himself with a gasp, swaying on his feet. “She gave you her Midi-chlorians.” Hux’s brow furrowed.

“But how?”

“The blood transfusion. She gave you a part of herself. Her Midi-chlorians came with it, and somehow stayed in your system.” Kylo began to pace the room, mind running over the possible explanations for this.

“So now I’m Force sensitive? But what does that have to do with my seizures?”

“Your mind isn’t equipped to handle the messages of the Midi-chlorians. It overwhelms you and the electrical impulses fall into disarray whilst trying to cope,” Kylo said. “You said you started having frequent migraines since you started working with me, and that migraines are also a symptom of an impending seizure?”

“Yes, I have migraines almost daily,” Hux said, raising a brow. 

“My use of the Force is causing your seizures,” Kylo concluded. “Most likely due to the high concentration around me.”

“So we need to ship you off, then? Great, when do you leave?” Hux snarked. Kylo glowered.

“No. I need to train you to be able to handle the Force,” he said.

“Oh, no no no. You are not training me,” Hux said. “I’m not going to be forced into seizures daily because of you, nor would I want to be around you any more than I’m already forced to be.”

“Either I train you so we can figure out whether or not your seizures can be stopped, or you continue to have them from being on the same ship as me. Your choice,” Kylo said. Hux gritted his teeth.

“Fine. But if I feel the training is causing my epilepsy to worsen, we’re calling this off,” he said. Kylo didn’t say a word, instead picking up his helmet.

“I’ll tell you when and where to meet me for your first lesson. Do not disappoint me, General.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo took his mask and outer layers off, leaving him in a pair of loose trousers and a black tank top. His boots and socks were placed next to his clothes. “I didn’t think you would show.” He turned as Hux entered.

“Of course I did. I’m a man of my word,” Hux responded coolly, slipping off his shoes and coat. Underneath was a plain, black tee shirt and what looked to be black leggings, made of a thick, moisture wicking fabric.

“You changed.”

“Of course I did. I figured wearing my usual uniform would be unwise,” said Hux, turning to face him and raising a brow. “Well? What is your plan, Ren?”

“Close your eyes.”

“I don’t like where this is heading.”

“Just do it,” Kylo growled. Hux sighed and closed his eyes. “Now, I want you to open your mind. Reach out and try to feel mine. See if you can describe what my Force presence feels like.” Hux frowned, eyes still closed, and tried to reach out. After a few minutes, he gave a sigh of frustration.

“I don’t feel anything, Ren,” he said. “I just feel stupid.”

“You’re not trying hard enough,” Kylo said. “You loathe me. Draw upon that. Draw upon your hatred.” Hux scoffed, and Kylo growled. “Or are you weak, General?” Hux’s shoulders tensed, brow furrowing in irritation. “You are. You’re nothing but a failure.” Kylo tensed up as he felt an angry brush against his own mind.

“You feel like an irritating itch,” Hux hissed. “It’s as if I’m having an allergic reaction to your very presence.” Kylo’s lips curved into a grin, until he felt the disorder starting in Hux’s presence again. He closed his own eyes, clamping down on that disarray and forcing it to quiet, to stabilize into Hux’s normal, calm state. Hux stumbled back, hands going to his temples, and Kylo reached out to hold him steady.

“Easy,” Kylo murmured. “I can’t believe that worked.”

“What did you do?” Hux panted, looking up at him again.

“I stopped the seizure. I sensed another one coming on and caught it before it could worsen,” Kylo said. “Eventually, I want you to be able to do that for yourself.”

“What if I can’t?”

“Then we’ll figure out another solution, obviously,” Kylo said. “Now, come on. I want you to try again.” He released Hux and stepped back again, and Hux sighed and closed his eyes. “Focus on that feeling you felt earlier. See if you can get past that and sense my emotions.” Hux tried to obey, but he just couldn’t find that presence again. His brow furrowed, and he opened his eyes again.

“Ren, this isn’t working.”

“You need to try harder,” Kylo said.

“I can’t try harder!” Hux snapped. “I’m not a Jedi, or Sith, or whatever! I am a General of the First Order, I’m not meant for any of this!” Kylo huffed, then went over to the supply closet and picked up two wasters and tossed one to Hux, who caught it.

“Fine. So that approach won’t work. Anticipate my moves, then. Reach out with the Force and use it to guide you,” he said, crossing the room in three great strides and lunging at Hux, who blocked him.

“Ren, I feel you have an advantage here,” he spat, blocking another swipe.

“My advantage wouldn’t matter if you knew the moves I was about to make,” Kylo grunted, his own waster clacking loudly against Hux’s. Hux had to wield his own with both hands, not used to the weight of a greatsword, as Kylo was. “Fight back! Hit me!”

“I can’t! I have no training in swordfighting!” Hux snapped.

“Use the Force! Anticipate me! Do something other than stand there!” Hux let out an enraged bellow and lunged back, swinging the sword with all his might. Kylo felt the barest brush of the Force against his own mind, and he grinned. “Come on, you can do better than that! Hit me!” Hux grunted and brought the sword down against Kylo’s, pushing harder with the Force. Kylo did his best to remain as open as possible, giving Hux the best chance of getting into his mind, of seeing the moves he was planning to make. 

Hux wasn’t quite there, but his presence kept gently skimming against Kylo’s as their swords crashed together. Hux cried out as Kylo’s caught his hip, his knees buckling. Kylo caught him, and they ended up chest to chest, panting. Their gazes locked, breath mingling for a moment. Kylo felt that same rush of arousal he’d felt before, and Hux’s cheeks tinged pink before he abruptly pulled away. He tossed the sword to the ground, grabbed his coat and shoes, and left in a hurry, leaving Kylo standing there with confusion coursing through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope to god that all this made sense. i wrote this in one sitting and had a friend read it to make sure it transitioned well.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Hux received word that the gym had been destroyed by a “high energy weapon”. He cursed under his breath, knowing Kylo was responsible. Hux rubbed his temples, another migraine hitting him. He never felt that Force grip clamp down on his mind, so it seemed it was just a normal migraine.

“Are you alright, General?” Mitaka asked softly.

“Fine. Just a migraine,” Hux murmured. “Ren hasn’t reacted to it.”

“Ren…?”

“He was able to stop one of my seizures last night,” Hux responded, clasping his hands in front of him. He felt a gentle brush against his mind, an acknowledgement. Ren could feel his migraine, but was letting Hux knew it was just that, a migraine. Hux couldn’t help but shudder a bit, and pulled his greatcoat closer to himself, feigning a chill. He gently brushed back, then stiffened as he heard a voice in his mind.

_ Meet me in the gym again tonight. _

Hux looked at his datapad to hide his shock.

_ How are you speaking to me? And didn’t you destroy the gym? _

_ The Force, clearly. You have a very distinctive presence, it’s easy to find you. And no, I just slashed a punching bag to pieces. _

_ Fair enough. Same time? _

_ Yes, General. _

Hux typed out a message on his datapad, oddly looking forward to his second session with the Force user. 

 

A few hours passed, and he went back to his room to change once again. Millicent hopped down from his bed and came over to rub against his leg, giving a sweet little trill. He reached down to pet her, smiling.

“Hello, Milli,” he murmured, scooping her up and cuddling her gently. She meowed, headbutting him affectionately and purring loudly. He set her back down and went to his closet to change, slipping on another tee shirt and leggings, this time with a white stripe down the side. He put his greatcoat on his shoulders and headed for the gym, letting himself in. He locked the door behind him and hung his coat up.

“General,” Kylo greeted him.

“Co-Commander,” Hux replied. “What are your plans for today?”

“I’ve done some digging,” Kylo said, tossing him some tape. His own knuckles were already taped. “You were trained in hand-to-hand combat, correct?”

“That’s correct,” Hux said, beginning to tape his hands. “I’m surprised you found record of that.” He finished taping his knuckles and tossed it back to Kylo, who set it aside and moved into position.

“Alright. I want you to focus on more than just fighting me. I want you to anticipate my moves, break into my mind and see my moves before I make them,” Kylo said as Hux readied himself.

“Got it,” Hux said before taking the first swing, his fist connecting cleanly with Kylo’s jaw. Kylo flinched, grunting and moving his jaw a bit to make sure it wasn’t broken before curling his lip and trying to hit Hux back. Hux blocked his punch, then quickly spun and attempted to bring his heel into the side of Kylo’s head. Kylo grunted and dodged the kick, using the opportunity to knock Hux’s other leg out from under him. Hux rolled into it, using the momentum to get a few paces away from Kylo. Kylo lunged at him, grabbing him around the waist and throwing him to the ground. Hux yelped as his back hit the mat, quickly taking advantage of the position and wrapping his legs around Kylo’s waist to get him in a closed guard. He grabbed on to Kylo’s arm and lifted his hips, quickly and effectively shifting to throw a leg over his shoulder and cinch him into an armbar. Kylo let out a shout, trying to pull himself out, but Hux pulled harder at his arm until Kylo tapped. He released him, smirking.

“Your research wasn’t thorough enough, Ren,” he said, standing. Kylo stretched his shoulder, hissing a bit. “Not only was I trained hand-to-hand, I was top of my class. I don’t need the Force for hand-to-hand. Though it was fun kicking your arse.”

“You could’ve told me that.”

“Oh, but then I wouldn’t have had the chance to make you tap out,” Hux said, grinning. “You still have yet to find something that’ll have us evenly matched, Ren. I can’t use a greatsword, but your hand-to-hand pales in comparison to mine.” Kylo huffed, blowing a curl off his forehead.

“So what do you suggest then, oh wise General?” Kylo muttered, heavy on the sarcasm.

“Not sure. Can you fence?”

“Can you?”

“Somewhat. I know the fundamentals, but never really exceeded at it.” 

“Perhaps you can teach me, then,” Kylo said, going over to grab a pair of practice rapiers from the supply closet and tossing one to Hux, who caught it and assumed his en garde.

“First, you begin in en garde,” Hux said. Kylo mimicked his stance, leading with his right foot rather than his left, however. Hux spoke him through the basics of fencing, and soon, both were fairly equally matched. Kylo could feel Hux beginning to reach out with the Force, attempting to predict Kylo’s moves with it. He allowed Hux in, verbally encouraging him any time he preemptively blocked a lunge. Soon enough, Hux’s saber pressed firmly against Kylo’s chest, signalling that Hux had won the duel.

“Good,” Kylo said, smiling. “Your abilities are developing nicely. I’m impressed.”

“It’ll be more impressive when I can control my seizures,” Hux responded.

“We’re getting there.” Kylo put the sabers away, extending a hand for Hux to shake. Hux couldn’t help but smile a tad, taking his hand and shaking it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there! Promise!

The next sessions passed quickly, a bit boring in all honesty. It was three months after they’d begun training that things became more interesting. They’d been fencing, Hux attempting to anticipate Kylo’s moves, when a thought slipped through to Kylo.

_ Don’t look at his chest… _

“Why not?” Kylo spoke aloud, startling Hux, whom Kylo was quick to lunge for. Hux huffed.

“Why not what?” Hux asked, returning to en garde.

“Why are you telling yourself not to look at my chest?” Hux’s cheeks turned pink.

“That’s none of your business,” he said, advancing. Kylo retreated, narrowing his eyes.

“Considering it’s  _ my body _ you’re forcing yourself not to look at,” he replied, his saber clashing with Hux’s, “I think I have a right to ask such a question.” Hux scoffed.

“And it’s my head you’re delving into without consent,” he responded. Kylo grunted.

“This is becoming dull, General. Perhaps I should teach you more combat worthy moves,” he said, standing straight. Hux stood up straight as well.

“Such as?” Hux yelped as Kylo struck out with the saber, blocking it. “Ren!”

“Come now, surely you were still watching my moves,” Kylo responded. “You can’t ever take your mind off your enemies. If you do, you won’t know if they’re planning to use their rapier and teach you to duel with lightsabers.”

“Why would you teach me to use a weapon I don’t possess?” Hux grunted, as he and Kylo began clashing more violently.

“Because you may need to use mine at some point,” Kylo responded, spinning and slashing at Hux, who blocked it easily. Sparks flew from their sabers, Hux grunting and pushing harder at Kylo’s mind, feeling a migraine setting in. Kylo clamped down on his impending seizure mid-swipe, and Hux shoved him back with his saber before instinctively raising a hand and using the Force to shove him back further. Kylo’s back hit the wall, the rapier falling from his hand as he looked to Hux in shock. Hux dropped his own rapier, staring at his hand.

“How… how did I…?” Kylo grinned.

“General,” he said, “you just used the Force.”

“I can see that,” Hux snapped.

“Yes. You can  _ see _ it,” Kylo said. “I’m fully aware you’ve been fighting to remain determined, unable to see the fruits of your labor. You just saw one. You’re learning. You’re learning to break down your own barriers that are stopping you from using your gifts.” He crossed the room to Hux. “Your power is growing.” Hux’s arousal surged at that, and Kylo inhaled sharply, feeling it. Hux’s cheeks flushed again, and he turned to flee, but Kylo grabbed his wrist. “Why do you run from me, General?” Hux turned back, red in the face.

“You know why, Co-Commander,” he responded. “You can see it in my head.”

“You’re afraid of what others will think of you, if you admit it to yourself,” Kylo murmured, stepping closer to him. Hux’s breath hitched as Kylo’s free hand moved up to caress his cheek. His hand was calloused, rough from wielding his saber. “I can wipe their minds of any thought, and place only the highest respect there in its place. You think I’d let them lose respect for you?” Hux swallowed thickly, lips parting the slightest bit. Kylo stared for a moment before surging in and kissing him, the hand on his wrist moving to his waist to pull him in closer. Hux gasped before melting into the kiss, his hands coming to rest gently on Kylo’s chest. He kissed back, his lips soft and full, and Kylo’s head was swimming with want- until Hux broke the kiss, stumbling back.

“No, no, I can’t- I can’t do this,” he gasped out, making a run for the door and leaving his shoes and coat behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo had been thinking about their kiss ever since it’d happened three days before. He couldn’t keep his mind off of Hux’s soft lips, the taste of peppermint gum and cherry lip balm, the smell of his aftershave… Kylo snapped out of it, realizing Hux had been speaking to him.

“Can you repeat that, General?”

“I asked why you were staring at me, Co-Commander,” Hux said. 

“I wasn’t staring at you,” Kylo said.

“Mm, alright, sure,” Hux said sarcastically. Kylo rolled his eyes behind his mask. “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Co-commander.”

“How did you-”

“You’ve been training me in the Force for three months,” Hux muttered. “I’m anticipating your reactions, like you told me to do.” Kylo frowned a bit.

“Yes, but normally you have trouble. What changed?”

“I’m not sure… I just feel like I can sense it now,” Hux responded. “And yes, I’ll meet you in the gym again.” Kylo smiled wryly behind his mask.

“I look forward to it, General.” Hux’s eyes narrowed a bit, but he said nothing in response.

When Hux joined him in the gym, he paused in the entryway. The door shut and locked behind him. He took a few steps into the room, realizing Kylo had a barrier up. The man was shirtless, seated cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed.

“Why do you have blocks up?” Hux asked. Kylo opened one eye, looking up at him.

“Because I have a plan, and it’s one I can't execute if you know about it,” he responded, standing smoothly. Hux’s eyes flickered to Kylo’s chest, taking in the strong muscles and broad shoulders, and his cheeks turned pink again. Kylo grabbed him with the Force and pinned him to the wall, stalking toward him, and felt that arousal spike once again.

“W-what do you think you’re doing?” Kylo gripped his waist and held him to the wall physically, leaning in close.

“I want you to tell me the truth,” he said. “What do you feel for me, Hux?” Hux wriggled in his grasp.

“I-I feel irritation and aggression towards you,” he hissed.

“You’re lying to me,” Kylo said. Hux went still, glaring.

“Get out of my head.”

“Why won’t you admit to yourself how you feel, General?” Hux averted his gaze, biting his lip. “General, tell me.”

“Because attachments are weaknesses,” he gritted out. “Surely you would understand that.”

“I disagree, General,” Kylo murmured. “Since I’ve grown attached to you, I find it easier to call upon the Force than ever. The Sith ground themselves in passionate emotion. We are not Jedi.” Hux chewed his lip. “Your father told you not to get attached, didn’t he?”

“Do not speak of him,” Hux snapped. Kylo reached up to cradle his cheek.

“You and I are one and the same, Armitage,” he said softly. “You and I both have so much pain in our histories. We were both failed by the men we called father.” Hux looked up at him.

“Why are you prying?” he asked. “What do you gain from this?”

“Hopefully, you,” Kylo responded. “If you’ll let me.” Hux’s brow furrowed.

“Why do you want me?” Kylo bit his own lip, unable to put it into words. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to Hux’s, letting the walls come down and pressing images into his mind, keeping a tight rein on his Force presence so the sudden onslaught wouldn’t cause a seizure. He showed him a montage of Hux smiling, laughing, fighting,  _ winning _ . He showed him how beautiful Hux’s eyes looked when he smiled, he showed him the pain he felt when he saw Hux lying on a bed in medical, he showed him everything. When he pulled away, Hux’s eyelids fluttered open to look up at him. Kylo could see every freckle on his nose, every fleck of brown in his beautiful, green eyes, every golden eyelash.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, Hux,” Kylo whispered. Hux’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Kiss me,” he said softly. Kylo immediately acquiesced, closing the distance and kissing him sweetly. Hux kissed back, burying his fingers in Kylo’s curls. Kylo pressed him against the wall as the kiss grew deeper, hands groping and teeth nipping and breath catching on moans as Hux’s shirt slipped to the floor. Kylo pulled away suddenly as one of his hands brushed over a long-faded scar on Hux’s back, and Hux looked away.

“Hux… what is that?”

“A scar,” Hux said matter-of-factly.

“From what?” Hux hesitated, refusing to look at him.

“A whip. My father was a big fan of corporal punishment.” Kylo’s heart ached, and he gently pressed himself closer to Hux, nuzzling his cheek softly.

“He seems like the kind of man that deserved to have his still-beating heart ripped from his chest,” he said softly.

“I suppose I should thank him. It was his awful nature that inspired me to climb the ranks of the First Order, in a fruitless effort to make him proud,” Hux murmured. Kylo’s fingers gently danced over the scars on Hux’s back.

“Well… at the very least, we match,” he murmured. Hux gave a small nod, his own fingers tracing the long scar that arced across the top of Kylo’s chest, a long healed scar from some battle Hux knew nothing of.

“Battle scars,” Hux said, his other hand moving to Kylo’s cheek. Kylo placed his hand over Hux’s, holding it in place so he could press a soft kiss to his wrist. Hux smiled gently.

“This is why I know you can use the Force, Hux,” Kylo murmured. “Your strength of will… I’ve never seen anything like it. You keep so much hidden, so much bottled up within you… and yet, your smile is still like the brightest star…”

“You’re still waxing poetic. At times I wonder if you really are cut out to be a Sith, when you speak like you belong on a planet writing sonnets about romance,” Hux replied softly, leaning in to brush his lips over Kylo’s. Kylo kissed him back softly, holding him gently.

“Will you come back to my chambers with me?” Kylo asked softly, the words spoken into Hux’s lips.

“Are you propositioning me, Co-Commander?” Hux’s lips curled into a soft smile.

“No, simply asking to hold you tonight,” Kylo said softly. “I want to fall asleep with you in my arms.” Hux kissed Kylo’s cheek.

“Perhaps you could, after we make love.”

“Who is propositioning whom now, General?”

“When did I say I didn’t desire to be propositioned?” Kylo gave a deep chuckle, pulling away to get dressed.

“Put your shirt back on, then,” he said, raising a hand to pull his shirt to himself and slipping it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, i know. slight cliffhanger. couldn't help myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains smut, bottom hux, don't like don't read, don't look George Lucas, yada yada yada

~~~~

The two fell into bed together, completely nude and exchanging passionate kisses. Kylo used the Force to get a tube of lube and a condom, but Hux gently declined the condom.

“You’re my first, after all,” Hux murmured in his ear. “And I’m yours.”

“If you’re sure,” Kylo responded softly.

“I’m sure. I want to feel you.” Hux’s arms wrapped gently around him, his green eyes gazing up at him. Kylo nodded and gently kissed Hux’s neck, slicking his fingers and reaching between them. He gave Hux’s cock a few soft strokes, revelling in the way Hux arched into his touch and moaned.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kylo whispered reverently, his hand moving lower. He gently pressed a finger into Hux, giving him a moment to adjust to the intrusion before beginning to move. Hux gasped, spreading his legs to give Kylo easier access. Kylo nipped and kissed his neck, adding a second finger when he felt Hux was ready. Hux gripped the sheets, panting.

“K-Kylo,” he moaned softly as Kylo moved his free hand to stroke him slowly. Kylo moved to kiss him slowly, scissoring his fingers within him. Hux kissed back eagerly, reaching up to grip his shoulders. Kylo nipped at his lower lip, sliding in a third finger after a little while and crooking them to brush Hux’s prostate. Hux gave a little jolt, his head falling back and his lips parting on a moan.

“So perfect…” Kylo brushed a kiss over Hux’s jaw.

“I-I need you, Kylo…” Kylo nodded and slipped his fingers free, spreading the excess lube onto his cock and lining up. He pressed in gently, not wanting to hurt Hux. Hux gasped in pleasure, clinging to Kylo as the last few inches slid into him smoothly.

“Hux…” Kylo groaned softly, holding still to avoid hurting him. Hux tangled his fingers in his hair, moaning.

“Oh, Kylo…” he breathed. Kylo groaned softly, clutching him close to his chest. Hux shifted, moaning softly. “Move, please…” Kylo grunted and nodded, beginning to thrust his hips into Hux. Hux gasped, nails digging into Kylo’s shoulder blades. 

“Shit, Hux…” Kylo growled, gripping Hux’s waist and fucking into him roughly. Hux cried out in pleasure, dragging his nails down Kylo’s back. Kylo grunted, grabbing Hux’s thighs and pressing his knees to his chest. Hux arched into him, moaning loudly.

“K-kriff, you’re huge…” Hux gasped, head falling back. Kylo took advantage of his exposed throat to suck a bruise into it, fingers pressing bruises into Hux’s pale, freckled thighs. Hux panted, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

“You feel so good,” Kylo whispered against his lips. Hux nipped at his lip, holding tightly to him.

“Fuck me, Kylo…” his voice came out breathless, his back arching up into Kylo. Kylo grunted and grabbed Hux’s wrists, pinning them to the bed as he started fucking him hard. Hux cried out in pleasure, fingers flexing. Kylo laced his own fingers with Hux’s, pounding into him with a deep growl.

“I’ve wanted you ever since the first time I saw you,” Kylo whispered roughly, squeezing his hands. “Ever since I first felt your Presence…”

“I wanted you too,” Hux breathed, squeezing back. He moaned. “K-Kylo, I'm getting close…”

“Come for me, General,” Kylo whispered, reaching down with the Force to take hold of Hux’s cock and stroke it while simultaneously angling his hips to brush his prostate. After a few more thrusts and strokes, Hux cried out Kylo’s name and spilled between them, hole spasming around him. Kylo groaned loudly and quickly followed suit, his seed pouring into Hux. The two men laid in breathless silence, gazing into each other’s eyes as they slowly regained their breath.

“You’re incredible, Kylo Ren,” Hux whispered. Kylo kissed him.

“And you’re amazing, Armitage Hux,” he responded softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry about the late update! The last few days have been crazy, and it just kept slipping my mind! Hope you enjoy this very emotional chapter, thought, my test reader said it made her cry! c:

Hux woke up in Kylo’s arms, his back pressed to the Knight’s chest, and he immediately paled.  _ Oh, god, what have I done? _ His mind raced as he carefully slipped out of bed and gathered his clothes, getting dressed in a hurry. He heard Kylo’s confused groan just as the door closed behind him, but he didn’t stop. He rushed back to his quarters and locked the door, shoulders beginning to tremble. He’d made a huge mistake, opening himself up like that, especially to Kylo kriffing Ren, of all people. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, glancing over at the sleek, black case in his closet. He hadn’t played in years… perhaps now was the time to take the ancient instrument out once more.

He went over to the closet and took it out, going over and setting it on the bed to open the case. He took out the violin with trembling hands, setting it carefully on his duvet and taking out a new set of strings. He took his time restringing the instrument and tuning it, then took out the bow and rosined it to tune it properly. The strings sang, just as beautifully as they had the day his mother had given it to him. He sat it back down and pulled his desk chair out, picking the violin and bow up as he sat down and beginning to play. 

It was a song his mother had taught him, and he was quite rusty, but he’d always adored Danse Macabre. Muscle memory soon took over for him, and he found his fingers dancing across the fingerboard as if he was a boy again, playing in the kitchen for his mother and the other servants. The music soothed his nerves, calming his shaking. He jolted as the door slid open, looking up at Kylo and glaring.

“How did you get in here?”

“Why did you leave?”

“I asked first.”

“The Force,” Kylo answered simply. “Now answer my question.”

“I can’t take you seriously with that damned bucket on your head.” Kylo growled and ripped it off, tossing it aside carelessly.

“Answer. My. Question.” Hux set his violin down.

“I needed to be alone.”

“You-” Kylo gritted his teeth. “You could’ve told me.”

“Perhaps I was panicking, Ren. Ever think of that?”

“Why would you be panicking?”

“Because I’ve never opened myself up to anyone before,” Hux said, standing. “No one has ever gotten past my defenses before. I don’t let them. Because caring means getting hurt.” Kylo stepped further into the room, eyes alight with an emotion Hux couldn’t place.

“You’re scared you’ll lose me,” he observed.

“I’m scared I’ll grow attached and you, being the suicidal moron you are, will go on a mission and not come back.”

“I’ll always come back for you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Ren,” Hux spat. Kylo froze as he saw Hux’s lower lip tremble, heard his breath hitch.

“Don’t cry, Hux…”

“I’m not crying,” Hux snapped. Kylo crossed the room, gently taking Hux into his arms. Hux pushed him away. “Don’t touch me.”

“Armitage…” Kylo murmured, reaching up to gently cup Hux’s cheek. “I swear to you, I’ll always come back. I don’t break promises.” 

“She didn’t either, until…” Hux began to tremble again. Kylo’s eyes softened.

“Oh, General…” he whispered, reaching up to gently cradle his cheek. Hux closed his eyes tightly, a single tear slipping down his cheek. Kylo gently wiped it away before pulling him into a gentle embrace. Hux tensed before hiding his face in Kylo’s shoulder, his arms slipping around his waist. Kylo held him close, his lips finding Hux’s temple. “Your father was a despicable man… You didn’t deserve anything he did to you…” Hux’s shoulders trembled, a soft sob leaving him. Kylo held him tighter. “It’s ok to fall apart with me,” he murmured in Hux’s ear, “I’ll put you back together afterward.”

“Why did he take her from me?” Hux choked out, beginning to cry for the first time since he was a child. “She was all I had, why did he have to take her away?”

“I’ve no idea, Armitage,” Kylo whispered, rubbing his back gently. “He was truly, unbelievably evil.” Hux broke down, sobbing harshly into Kylo’s chest. The grief he’d been bottling up since his mother’s untimely death began to pour from him, projecting through the Force and bringing tears to Kylo’s eyes as well.

“You’ve fucking ruined me,” Hux sobbed, curling in on himself in Kylo’s arms. “I haven’t cried in years, damn you, Kylo Ren…”

“You’ve clearly needed to for a long while, Hux,” Kylo whispered, a few tears running down his face.

“I shouldn’t, I-I’m supposed to be strong and cold and untouchable. I’m the General of the First Order, I’m not supposed to cry…”

“Everyone breaks sometimes. You’re only human, Hux. And you’ve gone through some awful, awful things.” Kylo pulled back to take Hux’s face in his hands. “You are so incredibly strong, Hux. Stronger than anyone I have ever met.” Hux’s lower lip trembled, cheeks blotchy and tearstained. Kylo kissed his forehead softly.

“I don’t feel very strong,” Hux admitted softly. “I feel like a pathetic child.”

“That’s because he’s fucked you up,” Kylo said, pulling him into another hug. “You’re still alive. You’re the youngest General in history, you designed Starkiller Base, and clearly you impressed the Supreme Leader in your capabilities.” Hux hid his face in Kylo’s chest.

“It was all out of spite…”

“That doesn’t matter,” Kylo murmured. “You still did it. You still surpassed what anyone else believed you could do. You proved every last one of them wrong. You showed them how incredible you are. And you’re still showing them.” He gently made Hux look at him. “Your mother would be proud of you for not letting them break you.” Hux’s eyes filled with tears again.

“Y-you think so?”

“I know so.” Kylo leaned in to kiss him softly, and Hux kissed back. “I’m proud of you, too.”

“You… you’re proud of me?”

“I am,” Kylo murmured, resting his forehead to Hux’s. “So incredibly proud.” Hux took a shaky breath, his Force presence still a bit unstable. Kylo gently reached out with the Force and enveloped him in warmth. He immediately relaxed in Kylo’s arms, his thin frame shivering a bit from the feeling.

“Your presence is… familiar,” Hux whispered softly, gripping Kylo’s shirt.

“Familiar how?”

“It’s… like when I was a boy, and I’d sit in front of the fire with my mother,” Hux whispered. “She used to clean my wounds in front of the fireplace, so I wouldn’t get too cold… and she’d tell me old Arkanisian legends…”

“Your mother seems like she was a wonderful woman,” Kylo murmured.

“She was,” Hux whispered.

“I’m not surprised, though. Because she raised a wonderful man.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut and emotions. You have been warned.

Their training resumed a few days later, as Hux still had a lot to learn, though he was finding it suddenly easier to draw upon the Force. They had just finished another session, and Hux had been headed to his quarters, when without warning, he crumpled to the floor.

He awoke with Kylo above him, gazing at him with worry.

“What happened?” he mumbled, placing a hand to his head.

“You passed out, are you ok?”

“I feel alright… must’ve been another seizure…” Hux sat up, rubbing his temples.

“But you weren’t convulsing,” Kylo said, confused.

“It was probably an absence seizure. I had those most often as a child, random bouts of fainting.” Hux tried to stand, and Kylo stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Stay there. You should rest for a moment.”

“I assure you, I’m fine.”

“Please. I need to finish checking you over, it’ll be quicker if you stay still.” Hux sighed and crossed his arms.

“Fine, do what you will.” Kylo’s gaze flickered over him, and Hux felt his presence brushing gently over various patches of his skin, feeling his skull, gently delving into his pain receptors to see if he’d sustained injury from fainting. “You’re ok. Let me escort you to your quarters, though, just to be sure.”

“Fine,” Hux sighed, letting Kylo help him stand. He straightened his back and took a step, only to stumble into the wall. Kylo’s hands were immediately on him, gently steadying him.

“Easy there. Are you sure you don't want to go by medical?”

“I’m sure. I’m just a bit off balance, after a bit of rest, I’ll be fine.” Kylo didn't look too sure, but escorted the General to his quarters, keeping Force pressure on his lower back in case he fell again. 

“You said you had seizures like that often, as a child?”

“After the accident, yes. Often it was when I was near my mother for too long at a time, I realize now,” Hux murmured. “Tonic-clonic seizures were rare for me, then. Her Force presence wasn't strong enough to cause them often.”  _ Your presence is much stronger than hers was. _ Kylo stopped, hearing that distinctly, despite not being within Hux’s mind. Hux stopped too, looking to him with confusion that didn't show on his neutral features.

“You projected to me,” Kylo said, head tilting a bit.  _ This is the first time you’ve spoken to me through the Force without my establishing a link. _

Hux’s brow furrowed.  _ We already have a link in place, do we not? I’d assumed it was your training that established it. _

_ My training shouldn’t have been enough to establish a link like this permanently. I didn't have a link like this with any of the padawans in Skywalker’s temple, aside from my own cousin, who was tied to me through blood.  _ Kylo began walking again, gently leading Hux on with the Force at his back.

_ This isn’t a normal Force-user thing? _

_ No. I only have… had links with my blood relatives. I cut them off when I turned to the Dark side. This is the first permanent link I’ve had that wasn’t blood relation. _

_ So where did this one come from, then? _

Kylo turned on his heel, growling.

“I don’t know, clearly. I’ve never encountered any of this. Hells, I’ve never even encountered someone who was born without Force-sensitivity and became Force-sensitive later in life before. I’m making all of this up as I go, because I’m training someone who wasn't meant to be trained.” 

“This didn't start until after we…” Hux trailed off, averting his eyes. Kylo frowned a bit.

_ You think having sex caused this? _

Hux looked back to him, pressing his lips.  _ Perhaps. How often do Force-users have relations with other Force-users? _

_ “Relations,” you make it sound so pompous. _

_ Stop mocking my diction and answer the question. _

_ Fine. I’d assume not often, considering celibacy is part of the Jedi code and attachments are discouraged by Sith.  _ Kylo seemed at a loss, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. Hux fought back the urge to free it with his own lips, suck it into his mouth, kiss it swollen. The Knight’s deep brown eyes looked up to him again, glinting with mischief.  _ You know, General, that I’d allow you to do that. You’d simply have to allow me into your room. _

_ I cannot allow this to continue, Ren, you know that. _ Oh, but he wanted to. He wanted to drag Kylo into his quarters by his hair, press him down into the bed and ride him roughly, let him grip bruises into his hips again. He wanted Kylo with everything in him. But he couldn’t take him, not again. The Sith were correct: attachments were dangerous. Attachments led to weakness, lapses in judgment. He couldn’t do this again.

_ Why? You realize that we’re stronger together, don’t you? _ Kylo stepped closer, crowding Hux gently against the wall.  _ You and I are a force to be reckoned with. No one could stop us, if we were together. _

_ What are you insinuating, Ren? _

_ We are incredibly powerful, General. Unstoppable. We could rule the galaxy together. _

_ Do not allow such treasonous thoughts to enter your mind, Ren! Have you forgotten that we are under the Supreme Leader’s command?! _

_ Of course I haven’t… but one day, we won’t be. One day, he’ll be gone. I’d like to share his throne with you, when that day comes. _

Hux was quiet, looking up at Kylo with those green eyes the Knight had fallen in love with.  _ What do you want from me? _

_ I want to be by your side… my Emperor.  _

Hux’s gaze burned into his very soul.

_ Then you shall be, my Knight. _

Kylo checked with the Force to ensure no one was nearby or headed their direction, then slowly dropped to kneel on his right knee, head bowed.

_ I wish to serve you, and only you. I wish to be yours to command. I wish to please you. _

He looked up, gaze intense and eyes like the void.

“Then do it,” Hux whispered. “Take me.” Kylo was on his feet in an instant.

“Open the door.” Hux quickly typed in his access code, and Kylo pushed him into the room before shoving him against the wall and kissing him roughly. Hux gasped in pleasure, sinking gloved fingers into Kylo’s hair and tugging as he returned the kiss full force. Kylo broke the kiss to bite and suck at Hux’s pale neck, revelling in the cry that fell from the General’s lips. Kylo pulled back and threw Hux onto the bed, making him yelp in surprise. The Knight extended a hand and, using the Force, unbuttoned and pulled off Hux’s shirt, tossing it aside with a flick of the wrist. Hux’s eyes darkened, his hands moving to make quick work of his boots, pants, and gloves. He was left in nothing but a pair of black boxer-briefs that did little to hide his arousal. Kylo gazed at him hungrily, undressing himself. Hux’s eyes trailed over each bit of newly exposed skin, memorizing scars and moles as they went. Kylo crawled up onto the bed when he was fully bare, his movements graceful and sleek as a stalking predator, and Hux shuddered as their lips connected once again.

_ Why have you made it your personal mission to destroy me, Kylo? _

Kylo broke the kiss, panting softly. His thumb brushed Hux’s lower lip, forehead resting against his.

_ I don’t want to destroy you. I want to put you back together. _

_ Why? What do you gain from this effort?  _ Hux’s lips curved into a frown.

_ You, hopefully. _ Kylo leaned down to kiss him again, cradling his cheek in his palm. Hux let out a soft sigh and gripped Kylo’s shoulders, reaching out with the Force to pull him closer. Kylo chuckled softly against his mouth, shifting so their bodies were pressed together and tangling their legs. Hux sighed again, hooking a leg around Kylo’s hip and grinding against him. Kylo groaned softly and returned the favor, rolling his hips against Hux’s. Hux gasped, jaw going slack around a moan as he gripped Kylo’s shoulder blades. Kylo pulled back, quickly removing Hux’s boxer-briefs and tossing them aside. Hux grabbed his bottle of lube from the nightstand, pressing it into Kylo’s palm. Kylo grunted in affirmation, too busy trailing biting kisses over Hux’s collarbones. Hux squirmed under him.

“Kylo,  _ please, _ ” he gasped out, legs spread. Kylo bit down hard on the curve of his neck, sucking blood to the surface as he slicked his fingers. His hand moved down, two fingers pressing in immediately. Hux let out a loud moan, nails digging into Kylo’s back. Kylo growled into his neck, licking the blooming bruise as he started fucking him with his fingers. The General arched up into him, head thrown back in ecstasy.

“So perfect, so kriffing perfect,” Kylo growled, scissoring his fingers. Hux’s hips twitched, a shuddering moan falling from his lips.

“Fuck me, Kylo,” he gasped out.

“I will, patience,” Kylo murmured, kissing under his jaw. Hux groaned, tugging his hair.

_ I want it to hurt. I want to feel you for days. Fuck me. _

Kylo gasped as he heard Hux, shuddering.

“Alright, f-fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Kylo slipped his fingers free and slicked his cock, pressing in slowly. Hux winced a bit.

“K-keep going…” His voice was breathy, full of want. Kylo grunted, sheathing himself inside of Hux. He pressed his forehead to Hux’s, hitching one of his legs up onto his shoulder. Hux gasped as the change in angle forced Kylo’s cock even deeper into him.

“So good…” Kylo growled, beginning to fuck him hard. “So good for me…” Hux gasped, back arching.

“Kylo, Kylo…”

“I’m here, I’ve got you…” Kylo whispered, nuzzling his neck as he thrust into him. “I’ve got you.” He heard Hux’s breath hitch, felt a drop of wetness hit his skin, and pulled back to look down at him. Hux’s eyes were red, welled up with tears, and his lower lip was trembling. “Hux…” He shifted Hux’s leg off his shoulder, slowing his pace and cradling his cheek in his palm. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just… just overwhelmed…” Hux’s voice was shaky. “Keep going.” Kylo nodded and kissed him, thumb brushing his cheekbone.

“I’ve got you,” Kylo whispered again, pressing his forehead to Hux’s and feeling another tear drip onto his thumb. He locked gazes with Hux, his other hand moving between them to stroke him as he fucked him. Hux arched up, gasping and letting more tears fall.

“Kylo…” he whispered, burying his fingers in his hair. Kylo held his cheek reverently, nose gently brushing against Hux’s.

“Don’t be afraid,” Kylo whispered, his own eyes welling up with tears. “I feel it too.” Hux let out a shuddering breath, closing his eyes and coming into Kylo’s fist. The sound he made was closer to a sob than a moan. Kylo soon followed suit, releasing deep inside of him with a soft gasp. He wiped his come-filled hand on the sheets and gathered Hux in his arms, pressing his lips to the shuddering general’s forehead. Hux buried his face in Kylo’s neck, clinging to him.

“I hate you, I hate you so much…” Hux whispered, pounding a fist against his chest with another sob. “You fucking broke me…”

“You don’t hate me,” Kylo whispered, holding him close. “I can feel it.”

“You son of a bitch…” Hux choked out, shoving at his chest. “Get off me…” Kylo gently pulled out and shifted to lay beside him.

“Hux…” Kylo whispered, reaching up to wipe his tears away. Hux stared up at the ceiling, chest heaving and shoulders trembling.

“Why did you do it? Why did you break me?” He sniffled, rubbing his face. “I was  _ fine, _ I had all these emotions locked away, and then you…”

“It’s not healthy to keep all this shoved away,” Kylo said softly, moving closer and wrapping his arms gently around Hux. “It’s not healthy to bottle up all this grief… and, besides that, you can use it in your training.” He pressed his lips softly to Hux’s temple. “Why do you think I’m so angry all the time? It helps me ground myself to think of pain and anger.”

“You’re doing all this because of Force shit?” Hux sounded hurt.

“Of course not,” Kylo said, pulling back to look at him. “I’m doing this because it’ll help you in the long run to deal with this pain.”

“I don’t want to deal with it, don’t you see? I was fine. I didn’t have to think about what he did. I turned my back to the mirror every morning when I changed, I grew used to the feeling of my scars rubbing against my uniform. I hid how frail I was. No one knew my past. They all saw me as nothing but a cold, calculated, ruthless leader. That’s what I wanted them to see me as, and now you’ve made me weak…”

“No. I’ve made you stronger,” Kylo said, brushing Hux’s cheek with the Force. “You’ve gained so much strength since I started working with you. Your potential is greater than I’d ever imagined.” He pressed his forehead to Hux’s temple.  _ Together, we’ll be unstoppable. Your calculated, strategic use of the Force, paired with my brute strength… the perfect balance. You’ll be an amazing leader, and I’ll stand by your side as your Knight… Nothing can stand in our way, my Emperor. _

_ You speak as though you’re sure that we’ll rule the galaxy one day… _

_ I am sure. You and I will become the rulers of the galaxy. Perhaps not today, or soon. But eventually. Once we have a plan. _

Hux was quiet, then shifted to bury his face in Kylo’s neck.

_ Do you swear you aren’t just doing all this to hurt me more? _

_ I swear.  _  Kylo kissed the top of his head.  _ Look into my mind. You know my intentions are true. _ Hux gently delved into him, searching for his true intentions, and found nothing but love.

_ You… you love me? _

_ I do. Very much. I don’t expect you to say it back yet.  _

Hux pulled back, looking into his eyes. 

_ One day, I will. So long as I can continue to trust you. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phasma and Hux needed a Broment.

“Captain,” Hux mused softly, the two left standing alone in the conference room, “do you think attachments are weaknesses?” Phasma looked up at him, then went over and locked the door, taking her helmet off.

“You’re in love, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know,” Hux said, sinking into a chair and resting his elbows on his knees. “I don't even know that I’m capable of such an emotion…”

“You are human, are you not?” Phasma remarked. “Or were you replaced with a droid when I wasn’t looking?”

“Of course I’m human, but… my entire life, I’ve been taught to conceal my emotions and feel nothing but apathy. Emotion was weakness. Attachment was weakness…”

“And now you’re falling in love with Lord Ren and it scares you,” Phasma murmured, coming over to sit beside him. “In my opinion, having an attachment to someone like Lord Ren is far from weakness. The man can crush lesser men with nothing more than a hand gesture, and he’s trained beyond the Force as well. He is one of, if not the, most dangerous and powerful men in the galaxy. I don't see how having an attachment to a man like that could ever be seen as weak, especially since I’ve watched you two train and know that both of you are absolutely deadly.”

“But won't growing attached cause lapses in judgment?”

“I think growing attached will merely make both of you fight harder,” Phasma said. “If something happened to you, he’d destroy a planet in his rage. If something happened to him, you’d systematically destroy all those involved to avenge his death. And besides that, I’ve noticed you growing stronger the more you fall for him. Your use of the Force has even sharpened your mind, and you were sharp as a tack before. In all honesty, I’d be even more afraid of being on your bad side now, if I wasn’t your colleague.” Hux sighed, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes.

“I need a cigarette…” he muttered, sitting up straight again.

“I wouldn't mind a smoke myself. Care to join me?” Phasma asked.

“Please,” Hux said, standing. The two made their way to the officers’ smoking area, and Hux took out a pack and a lighter. The two lit their smokes, standing in companionable silence for a moment.

“Why are you so afraid of admitting it to yourself, General?” Phasma asked softly, taking a drag. Hux exhaled his smoke slowly, watching it curl towards the ceiling, the vents sucking it away.

“The last person I allowed myself an attachment to was my mother,” Hux said softly. “You’re aware of the circumstances of her passing.”

“Yes, very much so,” Phasma mumbled, recalling the day she learned of what happened, how Hux’s eyes had gone cold and face blank as he spoke in a monotone of his mother’s untimely demise.

“I… can’t experience something like that again,” Hux whispered, his voice breaking a bit. His cigarette trembled between his fingers. Phasma looked over at him, taking another drag before letting it go slowly.

“Lord Ren is not your mother.” Her voice had grown soft. “He can handle himself. He’s the only one who’s managed to pin me during a spar, if you recall, and he hadn't even used the Force. He’s not a small, delicate woman like your mother was.”

“She wasn't delicate,” Hux hissed, eyes hardening. “Brendol was a monster.”

“My mistake,” Phasma said, “but I still feel that Lord Ren can hold his own. You shouldn’t worry about him.”

“How can I not when he goes on those missions of his and returns reeking of iron and covered in fresh injuries?” Hux crushed the cherry of his cigarette into the ash tray.

“So you admit you care about him, then?”

“Of course I care about him…” Hux rubbed a hand over his face. “That’s the problem. I shouldn't. And yet I do.”

“He cares about you, too. He watches you, you know,” said Phasma, putting out her own cigarette.

“Watches me?”

“Yes. Like he’s afraid if he looks away, you’ll seize.”

“I haven’t noticed…”

“He also stands closer to you than he used to. And seems to try to intimidate others that try to come near you.” Phasma glanced over at the door. “His hand moves for his saber often, if someone approaches you. But then he seems to note your stance, whether you’re relaxed, and moves his hand away.”

“He… he’s protective of me?”

“Very. The last time you seized, he refused to let anyone else touch you. Not even the medical staff.” Hux stared resolutely at a spot on the floor, mind reeling. “He’s absolutely mad about you, General.”

“I… I don't know how to respond to this…”

“Well, you could start by admitting that you love him,” Phasma pointed out. “Then perhaps you’ll be able to use this revelation constructively in your training.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, from the little bit I’ve read about the Sith, they draw from emotion to use the Force, correct?”

“Yes…”

“Love is a very strong emotion,” Phasma said, “why not use that to your advantage?”


	11. Chapter 11

It had been weeks that Kylo was gone, on some mission to some far away planet, looking for clues to find Skywalker. All had been normal; Hux was at his post, watching over his men, when suddenly he fell to his knees on the bridge, clutching his shoulder and shrieking as agony that wasn’t his laced through him. His men rushed to his aid, all of them begging him to tell them what was wrong. All he could choke out was a broken, “K-Kylo,” before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out cold.

He woke up later, in medical, and looked groggily over at the bed next to him to find his knight, shirtless and with his shoulder wrapped in blood-soaked bandages.

“Kylo…?”

“Thank gods, you’re awake,” Mitaka said, looking worried sick. “How are you feeling, General?”

“I… I’m fine, but…” He sat up, looking over at Kylo. “What happened to him?”

“His mission ended badly. He took a blaster bolt to the shoulder at close range,” Mitaka said. “The Knights of Ren took out the rest of the targets and brought him back to the ship.” Hux stared at Kylo, recalling that sudden agony he’d felt on the bridge. “When will he wake up?”

“He should awaken in a few hours, Sir. He had to be put under general anesthesia while his wounds were tended, as he wouldn’t allow anyone near him. Or, more specifically, near you…”

“What are you talking about?”

“When he was brought in, he saw you on the bed and struggled out of his knights’ grips to get to your side. He wouldn’t let anyone near until Phasma forced a needle of tranquilizer into his arm,” Mitaka responded. “He was trying to protect you, even when he was injured…” Hux’s eyes lingered on Kylo’s still form, taking in the shallow rise and fall of his chest. He swung his legs off the bed and went to Kylo’s side, brushing a stray curl off his forehead.

“Stubborn man…” he murmured, eyes tracing his features. “Lieutenant, could you cover the bridge for me? I’ll need to be here when he wakes up, or else he may injure some of the staff.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll ensure no one bothers the two of you in the meantime, and have a staff member bring you a chair.” Hux looked over to the Lieutenant, icy eyes melting just the slightest.

“Thank you, Dopheld,” he said earnestly.

“It’s my pleasure, Hux,” Mitaka responded, smiling to him before giving him a salute and leaving him. The staff brought him a chair, and he sank into it gratefully, taking Kylo’s limp hand in both of his own.

“You utter moron,” he whispered, unaware of the tears welling up until they flowed down his face. He swiftly wiped them away, but they kept coming, so he gave up with a soft sob. “You stupid, stubborn, loathsome creature… You nearly took yourself away from me again.” He squeezed Kylo’s hand, taking a shaky breath. The squeeze was returned, and Hux looked to Kylo’s face with a sniffle.

“You know… I hate when you cry…” Kylo whispered, eyes still closed. Hux reached up to stroke his cheek.

“I can’t help it when you leave me whole and return missing pieces,” whispered Hux, voice rough. Kylo opened his eyes, deep, dark brown locking with oceanic green.

“I’ll always come back to you,” Kylo murmured, squeezing Hux’s hand. Hux leaned down and kissed him, cradling his face in his palm and his hand to his chest. Kylo kissed back, pulling back with a hiss when he tried to lean up and deepen it.

“Easy, you may be a Sith but you’re still injured,” Hux murmured.

“I’m not Sith yet,” Kylo murmured. “I’m still an apprentice.”

“Either way.” Hux gently stroked his hair. “Speaking of, how did I feel when you were injured?” Kylo’s eyes widened.

“You what?”

“When the bolt hit you, I felt it. Collapsed on the bridge from the pain,” Hux murmured. Kylo looked shocked.

“You… our Force link must be stronger than I thought…” His voice was soft. “I’ve read of very strong Force links, like that between Force-sensitive siblings, and that the closer the two Force-users are, the stronger the bond… and that with strong enough bonds, one can feel if the other gets wounded or dies… but I’ve read of that only really happening between twin siblings…” 

“But, again, isn’t it discouraged on both sides of the Force to be in a partnership such as ours?” Hux murmured, sitting back down and stroking Kylo’s knuckles with his thumb.

“In most basic terms, yes… and you see how well disobeying that rule went for my grandparents.”

“Ah, yes, your grandfather went to the Dark side and your grandmother lost the will to live, you’ve told me this story. But you’re already on the Dark side, as am I. I wouldn’t die of a broken heart if you killed for me,” Hux responded.

“No… but would you if I left you for the Light?”

“No, I’d track you down and kill off you and the rest of the Skywalker bloodline in revenge,” Hux quipped, smirking. Kylo snorted, then winced as the laughter made his shoulder throb.

“Ouch…” he muttered, letting go of Hux’s hand to gingerly touch his shoulder.

“Imagine that, having a blaster bolt go through your shoulder at point blank range hurts,” Hux snarked, though there was no real malice to it.

“You don’t say,” Kylo responded sarcastically. Hux smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.

“I did miss you while you were gone, believe it or not,” he said softly.

“I missed you too.” Kylo smiled gently to him, taking his hand again. Hux gently stroked his knuckles, gazing at him for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“I… I love you,” he said, eyes finding a beauty mark on Kylo’s shoulder to stare at. Kylo was quiet for a moment.

“I love you too, Hux,” he replied. Hux looked over to him, heart aching at the sight of the lovestruck grin on Kylo’s face. He couldn't help but return the smile,squeezing Kylo’s hand. The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment, Hux pressing his lips softly to Kylo’s knuckles.

“I’m sure the staff is eager to finish your treatment,” he said, voice soft with reluctance.

“Will you stay?” Kylo asked, grip tightening.

“Of course I will. If not to ensure the safety of my medical staff, then to ensure you don't compromise your own healing,” Hux said, releasing his hand and standing. He kissed him softly. “I’ll return shortly, I have to let them know you’re awake.”

“Don’t leave me for too long,” Kylo murmured.

“I have no intention of it.” Hux turned and pulled back the curtain to find the staff gaping in their direction. He bristled. “And what are you all gasping at? Get to work!” he barked, fists clenched. The staff immediately dispersed, head of staff emerging from a nearby room with a tray of supplies.

“Is he awake, General?” she asked.

“Yes, he woke a few moments ago. I’m sure your staff would be happy to share the details with you,” he sneered, glaring at the few staff members still in the room.

“I’m sure they all know better than to talk about the co-commanders of the First Order,” she replied with a pointed look at her staff. “One of our rules is confidentiality for our patients. If any desire to break such a rule, I’d be more than happy to introduce them to the airlock.” Hux’s lip twitched.

“Indeed,” he responded, holding the curtain back for her.

“Thank you, Sir,” she said, going in and turning on the repulsorlifts on her tray so they’d float at Kylo’s bedside. Hux studied her as she began to change Kylo’s dressing. She was a stout, motherly woman, her hair was pulled back in a French twist and her deep, brown eyes were warm like a cup of caf on a chilly morning. She was dressed in the usual First Order uniform, though she had her sleeves shortened to three-quarter length so as not to impede her work. Her skin was a rich, deep brown, almost an umber. Hux decided to delve a bit deeper, subtly brushing her mind with the Force. Her mind was fully occupied with her patient, checking his healing and noting that, had the bolt hit a few inches to the right, it likely would’ve struck Kylo’s heart and killed him. Hux barely concealed a shudder at that, taking Kylo’s hand again. The knight looked up at him, frowning a bit, but remained silent.

“It seems to be healing well,” the doctor murmured, “all things considered. You’re very lucky.”

“Luck has nothing to do with it,” Kylo mumbled. “It was the Force.”

“Well, luckily for you, the Force is on your side,” she said, wrapping him with fresh bandages. “You should be able to leave the medbay tomorrow. I’m gonna keep you for observation for tonight, however.”

“Alright, so long as your staff leaves me be…” Kylo muttered.

“They will. I trust the General to keep an eye on you,” she said, eyes twinkling and lips curling into a smile.

“I’ll be here,” responded Hux, sinking into his chair beside Kylo once more.

“Alright. I’ll come to check his bandages again in a few hours.” The doctor left without another word, the two men waiting for the other to break the silence, breaths bated.

“Why are you staying?” Kylo whispered. “You could go back to the bridge…” Hux was silent for a moment, mulling over his response.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” he murmured.


	12. Chapter 12

It was strange, adjusting to Kylo’s injury. They couldn’t train how they used to,since for the first four weeks Kylo was barely allowed to lift a cup of caf with his left arm, let alone wield his saber. Hux had taken to calling on Phasma to spar with him, needing to exert the restless energy that was plaguing him. It was an unspoken rule that he not use his Force abilities, instead relying on his skills in hand-to-hand combat. He was much slighter than Phasma, a few inches shorter than her, and she was nearly as skilled in combat as he was, so she proved to be a challenge. He welcomed it, welcomed the distraction from the turmoil in his mind. It had been four weeks since he’d awakened in medical beside Kylo, four weeks since his love confession. He hadn’t heard a word of gossip about the two of them, but he still couldn’t help but worry that his troops were talking about them.

His back hit the mat, the breath leaving him.

“You’re distracted, General,” Phasma said, standing and offering a hand. He took it, standing gracefully.

“Sorry,” he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You’re still struggling with attachments, I presume?”

“You presume correctly,” Hux sighed.

“You’re in love with him, what is there to struggle with?” Phasma asked.

“Respect. Honor. Morality,” Hux listed off. Phasma shook her head with a chuckle.

“General, with all due respect, the First Order is a fascist regime that’s taken countless lives. I don’t think morality should be high on your list of priorities as its General,” she said.

“There’s also the tiny matter of my job,” Hux said, “as Starkiller is nearing completion… and he continues to search for that map to Skywalker.”

“So?”

“So he keeps going on these suicide missions, while I’m stuck here. Away from him.”

“You’re protective,” Phasma replied, brows raised.

“Of course I’m protective, I’m in love with him,” Hux hissed. Phasma couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Why don’t you go with him? You’d look wonderful in Sith robes.” Hux huffed, shaking his head.

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t understand.”

“No, I understand fully. And I’m serious, why don’t you just go with him? You’re his apprentice, aren’t you? You need field experience to fully train your abilities.”

“I’m not his apprentice, we only started training me to stop my seizures…”

“Which has been working marvelously,” Phasma said, smiling. “You haven’t had one in months.”

“No, I haven’t… he taught me how to stop them myself.”

“And yet, you’ve still been training with him. So, why not fight alongside him? Help him reach his goal like he’s been helping you?”

“Because I doubt he wants me there, I’ll just inhibit his progress…”

“I doubt that. I’ve seen you two fight with those wasters, you’re actually terrifying,” Phasma said. “I think the image of you both standing side-by-side would be more than enough to terrify the wits out of anyone who dares attempt to stand in your way.” 

“I don’t even have a weapon like his, though…”

“Correction, you didn’t,” a voice said from the doorway, distorted by his mask, but unmistakably Kylo. Hux looked over in surprise, he hadn’t heard him come in.

“What are you doing here?”

“I got cleared to spar again. So I figured you might want to try out your new toy,” Kylo said, tossing him something that looked like a rapier handle. It was smooth, polished to perfection, with a black plasteel grip and shiny, silver durasteel accents. The end of the handle was rounded off, flared a bit for an easier grip, and the hilt had an intricate guard, seemingly shaped by hand. There was a fingerprint reader on the grip. “It’s programmed to your fingerprint, and the crystal is from the same mine that my crystal came from. Same color, but this one’s perfect and unblemished. It’s what my knights and I went to that planet to retrieve.” Hux looked up from the beautiful handle to gaze at the knight, wishing there wasn’t a helmet between them. “Go on, ignite it.” Hux gave a shaky nod, holding it out and away from himself and others as he pressed his thumb to the fingerprint reader. The blade ignited, thrumming pleasantly in his palm as it extended to its full length. It was long, thin, slightly curved, and a deep, bloody crimson. Phasma let out a low whistle.

“You look like you were made to hold one of those, General,” she said. Hux looked up from the blade, eyes finding Kylo again.

“It’s amazing,” he said, hoping Kylo could feel the love and admiration he was pushing through the bond. Kylo responded with warmth and adoration.

“I’ve been working on it for a few months,” he said. “I wanted yours to reflect who you are. Polished, disciplined, something deceptively delicate. Beautifully deadly.” Hux felt his cheeks color at Kylo’s words.

“It resembles me in the way yours resembles you. Brutish and beastly and intimidating,” he responded evenly, experimentally twirling the blade in his grasp. Kylo ignited his own and charged Hux, who easily blocked the blade with his own. Hux’s lips curved in a smile as the two began their deadly dance, red sparks igniting the room as troopers gawked. Phasma watched on with a small smile as Hux knocked Kylo back, spinning to slash at his blade. Kylo radiated pride, having taught Hux that move the first time they’d truly sparred with wasters. Eventually, Hux turned off his saber and pressed the warm hilt to Kylo’s abdomen, and Kylo chuckled and wrapped his free arm around Hux’s back to pull him close. Hux smiled and reached up to unlatch Kylo’s helmet, tossing it aside and leaning up to kiss him softly.

“I’m glad you like it,” Kylo murmured when they broke apart. “I hope that will persuade you to join my knights and I on our next mission.” Hux smiled gently, ignoring the troopers staring.

“I’d love to.” Kylo grinned and kissed him again, putting up his middle finger at Phasma when she wolf-whistled at them.

The two retired to Kylo’s quarters shortly after, Hux straddling Kylo’s lap on the bed as his fingers gently slipped off his outer tunic. The inner tunic shortly followed, as did his tank top. Hux skimmed gentle fingers over the healing scar on Kylo’s shoulder, still pink and fresh. He leaned down and kissed the scar softly, and Kylo gently wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m lucky I’m not left handed,” Kylo murmured.

“You are. Had I been in your place, I’d have been useless for weeks,” Hux said, kissing him softly.

“Had you been in my place, that bolt wouldn’t have so much as grazed your skin. I would’ve anticipated it and stopped the bolt in the blaster barrel.”

“But had I been in your place, you would’ve been in mine, and not with me,” Hux pointed out. “I would’ve gotten shot anyway. And I probably would’ve hurt myself worse afterward because any time I’ve gotten shot, I’ve personally ensured that the one who shot me lost their life painfully.” Kylo groaned and pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

“I love you so much it hurts,” he whispered against Hux’s lips.

“I love you too,” Hux murmured, nibbling at Kylo’s lower lip. Kylo deepened the kiss, hands coming to rest on Hux’s slender hips. They were interrupted by someone requesting entry into Kylo’s quarters. Hux stood and straightened his work out clothes, going to answer the door.

“Lieutenant, is something wrong?” Hux asked, frowning worriedly.

“The Knights of Ren are requesting to board the ship, Sir,” Mitaka said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more smut. because it's completely necessary. warning: rimming is involved, also Kylo being dominant and possessive.

“What did they want, Kylo?” Hux asked as Kylo came inside and took off his mask.

“We have to leave for another mission tomorrow,” Kylo muttered, brow furrowed and lips curled in a scowl. “We found the last link we need to find Skywalker. I leave for Jakku with my knights tomorrow.”

“But your injury-”

“My injury doesn’t matter! I have to find Skywalker, that’s all that matters! I’ve worked for years to prove myself, and I won't let anyone or anything stand in my way!” Kylo snapped. Hux flinched and stood, heading for the door as a wave of hurt rolled off him. Kylo sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Hux, wait…”

“No, I think I’ve heard quite enough,” Hux sneered, marching towards the door. “May the Force be with you, Ren.” The door slid shut behind him.

Kylo slept fitfully that night, and left for the mission without a word to anyone but his knights.

The mission was unsuccessful, but it was soon ascertained that all they needed was a little, orange and white BB unit. Hux was still being cold towards Kylo, despite the weeks that had passed since he’d snapped at him.

“Careful, Ren, that your personal interests not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke,” Hux sneered. Kylo’s lip curled.

“I want that droid. For your sake, I suggest you get it,” he growled. Hux spun on his heel and started from the room, Kylo recoiling as he felt Hux’s intense hurt and betrayal through the bond. He sighed, following him. “General, wait-”

“I will not,” Hux snapped, turning to face him once more. “Ever since your knights told you that they’d found the map to Skywalker, you’ve been snapping at me. You were gone for weeks without any contact, you return and say nothing, and now you’re  _ threatening me. _ I refuse to listen to anything you have to say.” Kylo took off his mask, dark eyes gazing into Hux’s.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been frustrated,” he said, stepping closer. “Nothing has been going the way I planned, and I’ve been taking my anger out on the one person who’s on my side. I’m sorry, Hux.” He reached up to gently cradle Hux’s face in his hand, and Hux sighed with exasperation.

“We’ll get the bloody map,” he muttered, turning to nuzzle Kylo’s gloved palm softly. “I told you that. This defector is the first traitor I’ve ever encountered, out of all my legions of troopers. The rest are capable and loyal. If you wish, we can send the rest through reconditioning, but as it stands, I trust my men.”

“If you trust them, then so do I,” Kylo said, gently tipping their foreheads together. Hux closed his eyes, his hands coming to rest on Kylo’s chest. “I trust your judgment. I trust you.” Hux gently closed the distance between them, kissing him softly. Kylo kissed back, dropping his helmet in favor of wrapping his arm around Hux’s back to pull him closer.

“You infuriate me,” Hux murmured against his lips, hands moving to tangle in his curls.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo responded, nibbling gently at Hux’s lower lip. Hux sighed again, this time in pleasure, and deepened the kiss. Kylo groaned softly into the kiss, wrapping his other arm around Hux’s waist. Hux nipped his lower lip, fingers running through the fine locks at the nape of Kylo’s neck.

“I did miss you,” Kylo whispered.

“I missed you too,” Hux murmured, kissing him again. “We should go back to my quarters…”

“Mm, lead the way, General,” Kylo whispered, lips brushing Hux’s. Hux broke the kiss and pulled away, and Kylo grabbed his mask before following him. Hux opened the door and the two stepped inside, quickly undressing. Hux went over to his closet once he was bare, bending down to get something. Kylo couldn’t resist moving behind him and pressing his gradually hardening cock against the cleft of his ass, hands gripping the pale, freckled cheeks. Hux gasped, grabbing what he needed and straightening up. Kylo gently ground his hips into Hux, arms slipping around his chest and lips finding the curve of his neck.

“Kylo…” Hux whispered, one hand moving back to bury in Kylo’s hair. Kylo nipped at his shoulder, then trailed kisses up the side of his neck. Hux turned his head to kiss him, running his fingers through Kylo’s hair. 

“What have you got there?” Kylo asked, voice rough. Hux’s cheeks tinged pink.

“It’s… supposed to be some of the finest lube in the galaxy,” Hux said, eyes lowering. “The flavor changes depending on who it’s being used on…” Kylo’s eyes darkened, cock twitching against Hux’s ass. Hux gasped softly, blushing harder. Kylo leaned in to whisper roughly in his ear, taking the bottle from him.

“Go get on your hands and knees on the bed.” Hux whimpered in pleasure, doing as he was told. He arched his back, presenting himself to Kylo. Kylo groaned at the sight, climbing up onto the bed behind him. He put a drop of the lube on his thumb and gently brushed it over Hux’s hole, watching the muscle flutter from the light stimulation. He spread the lube over him, then leaned in and traced the tip of his tongue over his rim. Hux moaned, thighs trembling. Kylo groaned at the taste of Hux mixed with the heady flavor of the lube, like a fine, Corellian brandy. He ran the flat of his tongue over him, savoring the taste. He pulled back to slick his fingers and pressed in two, licking around them. Hux’s arms gave out as he shuddered and moaned in pleasure, and he gripped the pillow tightly to his chest. Kylo groaned, beginning to fuck him with his fingers. He bit down on the swell of Hux’s ass, sucking a mark there.

“Fuck, d-did you just…?” Hux gasped out, cock twitching.

“This ass is mine,” Kylo growled against his skin, crooking his fingers to press against Hux’s prostate. Hux cried out, seeing stars. “You are  _ mine. _ ”

“Yes, Kylo, I’m yours,” Hux gasped, pushing back into his fingers. Kylo slipped his fingers free and spread Hux’s cheeks, burying his face between them and licking into him. Hux shuddered, moaning loudly as Kylo fucked him with his tongue. Kylo groaned and pulled back, slicking his cock with the lube and pressing into him in one smooth thrust. Hux gasped as he sank in, trembling with pleasure.

“So perfect,” Kylo groaned, running a hand up Hux’s back and tracing his thumb over the scar that arced across his shoulders. “All mine, every inch of you belongs to me…”

“Yes, fuck, Kylo…” Hux trembled, rim stretched around Kylo’s cock. One of Kylo’s hands gripped his hip, the other pressing down between his shoulderblades and pinning his chest to the bed. Hux cried out as Kylo pulled out to the tip and fucked back in roughly, voice breaking with ecstasy.

“Mine, mine,  _ mine, _ ” Kylo growled, punctuating his words with a few hard, deep thrusts. Hux clawed the pillow, head turned and jaw slack around harsh cries. His hair was an absolute mess, cheeks bright red and tear stained. “Look at you, already falling apart for me…”

“Yes, only for you…” Hux groaned, rocking back into his thrusts eagerly. Kylo grunted and pulled Hux upright, wrapping an arm around his chest and bracing his other arm against the headboard. Hux moaned, one hand gripping the back of Kylo’s thigh and the other tangling in his hair.

“You take my cock like you’re made for it,” Kylo groaned, biting down on his shoulder. Hux moaned, tipping his head to the side to give Kylo better access. 

“You made me yours,” Hux whispered, tugging on Kylo’s hair and gasping as Kylo fucked him harder. “You took me before anyone else had the chance- oh,  _ kriff, _ Kylo, right there…” Kylo groaned and aimed for that perfect spot, holding him tight.

“I love you, gods, I love you,” Kylo growled into his neck, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m such an asshole, I’m sorry I make you cry…”

“I forgive you,” Hux whispered, turning to look at him over his shoulder. “I love you too.” Kylo kissed him fervently before pressing him back into the mattress again and fucking him deep and hard. Hux moaned loudly, immediately fucking back into his thrusts. “Oh gods,  _ Kylo! _ ”

“I love the way you say my name,” Kylo groaned, reaching under him to wrap a hand around Hux’s cock. Hux muffled his cry in the pillow. After a few tugs, Hux spilled into his hand with a shuddering moan, eyes rolling back in pleasure. Kylo followed shortly after, burying his face in Hux’s shoulder and groaning his name. Hux gasped, trembling beneath him as he felt the hot, sticky liquid fill him. 

“Kylo…” he breathed, shuddering as Kylo pulled out and flipped him onto his back. Kylo pressed close and peppered kisses up Hux’s neck and jaw until he reached the corner of his mouth. Hux turned to kiss him fully, Kylo kissing back languidly.

“I love you,” Kylo whispered against his lips.

“I love you too,” Hux murmured, “you big, stubborn brute.”


End file.
